


Good Night

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra's late night routine in Zaofu. Slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

"I hope Opal is able to excel at the Northern Air Temple with Tenzin and the others." Korra stated thoughtfully and she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, I'm sure she will." Asami said removing her boots at the door of their shared room. "She seems like a bright girl."

"She's a natural." Korra said excitedly while removing her own boots. "Just in the amount of time I spent training with her, she visibly improved."

"I know. I caught a little of it when I was running away from Varrick." Asami said dryly. "That man…"

Korra chuckled softly. "At least you were able to get away?"

"Yeah. I seriously thought about slapping him when he showed up. I just can't seem to escape him." Asami said and took off her jacket. "I can't believe I trusted him."

The Avatar waved her hand dismissively. "All in the past. Future Industries is steadily climbing back to the top. You're doing a fantastic job. I may not know much about things mechanics, but that airship is unlike anything I've ever seen. Too bad Tenzin got to take it."

Asami smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll get to ride around in it again soon." She moved to the bed and sat next to Korra. "I'm glad it worked out."

"Talk about traveling in style." Korra said with a playful smile. "Too bad there just didn't seem to be enough space where I couldn't have my own room. Just like here in Zaofu."

The industrialist grinned slyly. "Funny how these things work out." She bumped the Avatar with her shoulder. "I'm not complaining though. I like holding you at night."

"I like being held." Korra said with a wink.

Their romantic relationship seemed to flourish in the weeks since they tentatively started dating after defeating Unalaq. Getting away from Republic City and the down time while traveling gave them the opportunity to get comfortable in their relationship. They had developed something of a regular nightly routine since leaving Republic City. Their shared cabin on the airship and shared room in Zaofu had given them the space to hold each other at night, which both women turned out to feverishly enjoy.

Korra reached behind her and took her hair down and removed her Water Tribe hair ornaments. Asami, as per usual, picked up the comb off of the nightstand moved behind Korra. She ran the comb through Korra's dark tresses slowly. The Avatar's eyes slid shut and she leaned into Asami's touch.

There was a quiet serenity for Korra in this activity. She relished in Asami's tender and soft ministrations. Asami was always so tender with her and it made Korra feel safe.

The Avatar was aware that she didn't often have the luxury of being off of her guard, but when it was just her and Asami she knew she didn't have to be strong all of the time. Asami's emotional support had carried her through enough long nights. On the other hand, she knew that while Asami carried her she could carry Asami just the same.

Asami put the comb down and ran her fingers through her Korra's hair one final time before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to her ear. Korra blushed and leaned into Asami. The older woman slid her arms around The Avatar, who turned her head and accepted the soft kiss from Asami.

"Thank you, that always feels great." Korra said moving out of the embrace and standing. She stretched and moved to the dresser to retrieve her sleepwear.

"My pleasure." Asami replied with a sweet smiled. "I'm going to go a head and change."

Korra nodded and turned away. Asami sighed softly to herself.

"You can look." She said quietly. "I don't mind."

The Avatar fidgeted slightly. "I know, I just feel like it would be intrusive or something."

Asami frowned as Korra peaked over her shoulder and eventually turned to see her. "Korra, we're a couple. I'm not uncomfortable with it, I may be a little bashful, but not uncomfortable. You're my girlfriend; you're allowed to look. I know you do, anyway."

Korra blushed slightly and chuckled. "Well, sometimes."

"I want us to be comfortable around each other." Asami said, moving toward Korra.

She took her chin between her thumb and index finger and tilted Korra's head up. The two smiled coyly at each other and Asami leaned in for a kiss.

Korra grinned into it and rested her hands on Asami's hips. She rested her arms on Korra's shoulders and pulled her in. After a few long moments, they parted and grinned.

Korra watched cautiously as Asami undressed casually. A slight blush on both of their faces Korra joined Asami in changing. After a few silent, and timid, moments both women were dressed for bed.

Asami moved to the bed and turned down the sheets before grabbing a book and slipping in bed. Korra slipped in next to her and cuddled up next to Asami, who looked over at smiled.

Their eyes locked and both women felt a tugging at their hearts. It was a feeling that had been growing over the past several weeks. It was warming and only a little frightening. They both had an idea of what it was, but had yet to bring it up. Any trepidation they had about it was pushed away when they looked at each other.

As Korra snuggled into Asami's side and the industrialist settled down with her book, The Avatar spoke softly.

"Hey…um I have something I wanted to say. I mean, I know it may be too soon but…um." Korra sputtered out. "I…uh…I lo…well…"

Asami put her book down on the nightstand and, with a knowing smile, shut the lamp off. She slid down and took The Avatar in her arms. She pressed a kiss to her forward.

"I love you too, Korra." Asami said with a smirk.

Korra's heart flipped and she grinned widely. "I love you too…as well." Korra said.

Asami chuckled and pulled her lover in close. With a soft kiss they settled into each other's arms and just enjoyed the silent relaxation their love allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> That…was…unnecessarily mushy…or not. I'm not really sure what that is. I hope the prompt requester liked it. I know it's a short little thing, but I had fun writing it. (Fingers crossed someone liked it.)


End file.
